Takomi:Inuyasha's sister
by Barane
Summary: Inuyasha not only has older brother Sesshomeru but also a little sister, Takomi! Not only that but there is more than one jewel. Read to see the adventures that Takomi, Inuyasha and Sesshomeru goes through!
1. First arrival

Before we start

Now before you start reading this story I would like you to know that this story is taken placed after Inuyasha first get his red Tetsusaiga so that would be episode 24. Another thing is that there is not only one shikon jewel. Well, there is one but there are two other jewels that have the same powers. One is the tomoshibi jewel (which means "light jewel"). Another one is the kuroppoi jewel (which means "dark jewel"). The tomoshibi jewel is usually given to a pure hearted full demon. The dark jewel is usually given to an evil demon with no good in it. Another thing is that Inuyasha and the gang is not the main characters. Instead this story goes on with a different girl...

"Inuyasha help!" screamed Kagome. Inuyasha and the gang have just left the village. Inuyasha ran off somewhere to practice his windscar while Miroku and Sango left as well. Right now Kagome is alone with a demon that is about to kill her.

"Help me please!" she cried and cried again.

"Light wave of darkness!" yelled a voice. Kagome had her eyes closed, but when she opened them, she saw that the demon was DEAD.

"Who did that?" she asked herself.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha came from tree to tree yelling for Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I am over here!"

"Kagome are you all right?" Behind him followed Miroku, Sango and Shippo all on Kirara's back.

"Kagome, where is the demon?" asked the little fox demon Shippo.

"I don't know. One minute I was fish bait, the next the demon died" Kagome answered.

"Did you see who killed it?" the demon slayer Sango asked

"No"

"Who cares, as long as Kagome is safe, that is all we should worry about." Inuyasha nagged. Kagome started arguing with Inuyasha about that if a stranger came and saved her they should thank him/her. Inuyasha kept yelling back Kagome ended it off with a "SIT" command.

"So that is who you are" a strange person said while hiding in a nearby tree "We will meet"

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku and Sango were sitting by the fire as Kagome was telling them her future-Tokyo stories.

"Very interesting…" Miroku said. "So if you press the button that says 'on' the small people in the box will do performances if you ask them nicely?"

"Um… Not really, but kind of" Kagome answered. _Wow these guys don't know a thing!_

"I even saw them" Inuyasha said nodding his head "I was about to attack the box to save the tiny people but Kagome's little brother stopped me. Kagome I think your brother is a full fleshed demon at times" Kagome laughed.

"Wow, that reminds me of you" Everyone looked back. They saw a girl with black shirt (long sleeves) showing her belly button and black pants. She had black hair up to her waist and had the same dog ears as Inuyasha. Everyone could tell that she was a full demon.

"Hey" She waved her hand.

"Who are you and what would a demon like you want with us" Sango shouted and stood in front of Kagome.

"Hey chill! You don't need to yell at me. Inuyasha knows me" Kagome, getting the impression that he was not only after Kikyo and Kagome but also after this girl, gave Inuyasha a bad look. Everyone else gave Inuyasha a "look" as well.

"Um… you know me" Inuyasha said pointing to himself. "But I never have seen you ever in my life."

"When I was little you did, and I bet you would still know me if you knew who I was."

"SO TELL US WHO YOU ARE!" The whole gang yelled.

"Ok, ok stop biting me" the mysterious girl sat on a log close to the fire. She took a deep breath and finally began "My name is Takomi and I haven't seen Inuyasha for about 50 years" Inuyasha was shocked. He walked over to Takomi.

"Are you really my…" Inuyasha spoke softly.

"Your sister, correct!" She stood up with a finger in the sky.

"YOUR SISTER?" Everyone was very amazed while Shippo fainted.

"Wow that is amazing" Miroku said. Once again everyone was around the fire as Inuyasha and Takomi were talking. "There is a resemblance with the dog ears" He started touching Inuyasha's ears.

"How is it that you and Inuyasha are siblings?" Kagome said as everyone looked at her "You are a full fleshed demon while Inuyasha is only a half demon."

"Oh, that is simple" told Takomi. Inuyasha looked at her. "I will tell the story, don't worry. Well, our father married twice. First he married an angel demon, my mother. Then he married a human which was Inuyasha's mother. Both wives were aware of each other but never met."

"Wow, Inuyasha's father reminds me of Miroku and Inuyasha" Shippo said. Inuyasha and Miroku started shoving him on to the ground.

"Okay we get both of your stories, but where does Sesshomeru come in?" Sango asked

"Well," Takomi started "Sesshomeru was born from my mother."

"But he shows none of his mother's genetics" Miroku said intelligently "I mean, Inuyasha is a half demon because his mother is a human and his father is a demon. If his mother was an angel demon isn't it that Sesshomeru has to have some wings or that circle thing over his head?"

"Sesshomeru doesn't have any special genetics like wings or special angel powers but he does look a lot like my mom" Kagome stared at Takomi. No angel genetics.

"Inuyasha, tell us. Why didn't you ever tell any of us about your sister? You could of at least told Kagome" Sango questioned.

"Well… Um… it is not that simple…" he felt shy to answer.

"Here I'll explain from the very start" said Takomi

"That would be better"

"Over 50 years ago, I was born from my mother. She was a very caring women that loved her whole family, including Sesshomeru. After our father died my mother went to a village and protected it from all of the demons so the villagers respected her. Sesshomeru often went somewhere for two or three days and came back home only to see me…"

"ONLY TO SEE YOU?"

"Huh? Oh yah I am like the only person that Sesshomeru likes. I used to go for him for training advice and I never bothered him unlike Inuyasha and my mother"

"SESSHOMERU HAS A SOFT SIDE?"

"Okay enough of that, back to the story. I was still young and never knew who Inuyasha was. It was about three months later my mother died of one of the demons she had fought. Sesshomeru was about to leave me when I went crying to him.

(Flash back_) 'Sesshomeru don't leave me. I have no one. I don't have anyone. First daddy left, then mommy and now… you!' _

'_You are not alone,' he started 'In a nearby village in the south there is a young boy named Inuyasha. If you go to him that pathetic fool will take care of you'_

'_But who is he?'_

'_He is your older brother.' with that he walked away._

'_Wait!' he turned around. 'One thing before you go. Don't tell anyone that you ever had a sister. If you do I will never forgive you!' he nodded and walked into the darkness. Takomi walked for at least a week just to find the village that Inuyasha was living in. She had to go through a forest and she had to fight a bunch of pig demons. When I finally reached the village she met a little girl that looked her age. She was wearing a small orange komodo with black squiggly lines on it and long black hair. _

'_What's your name?' she asked_

'_I am Takomi, what is yours?' Takomi answered._

'_My name is Kaede. I am lady Kikyo's little sister._

'_Who is lady Kikyo?'_

'_You don't know?'_

'_No'_

'_Come with me and I will show you' Kaede took me to an area where a lady wearing white and red was talking to some sort of dog demon, which was wearing red. 'Get down!' Kaede pulled Takomi behind a bush. 'They might see us'_

'_What if they do see us?' _

'_That lady over there is my sister. That guy she is with has been following her and talking to her a lot for a while now.'_

'_So?'_

'_Wow you're slow…'_

'_I don't get it'_

'_Never mind, just watch them'_

'_Where are they?'_

'_Over there, those kids just left and now my sister and that guy are alone' she pointed to where they were._

'_Inuyasha' Kikyo said 'I know you have been following me for the last few days and I just have to say…' she was in a deep thought_

_**What did she say? Takomi thought to herself. Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha**…_

'_Inuyasha!' she yelled and ran out of the bush towards Inuyasha and Kikyo 'Inuyasha! Inuyasha!' she finally reached them and fainted into Kikyo's hands. Behind her, Kaede ran to see if she was alright._

'_Oh no,' Kikyo said as she was holding Takomi 'this girl has a very bad fever! She must be a traveler, at her age.'_

_Kikyo took Takomi to her cottage and gave her a special treatment as Kaede gave her sister a brief of who Takomi is. Inuyasha stayed outside eager to find out, who this Takomi is and how he knows him._

_­­­­­­­­­­­_

'_Look sister Kikyo!' Kaede shouted 'She has finally awakened!' Kikyo ran over and look at Takomi._

'_Hello, Takomi. My name is Kikyo. How are you feeling now?' she asked as she gave her herbs to eat._

'_Much better, thank you' Takomi said as she had a flashback of all of the recent events that have happened. 'Where is Inuyasha?' she asked_

'_Inuyasha,' Kikyo shouted 'the girl has woken up and she would like to see you.' Inuyasha came into the cottage. Takomi looked at the resemblance that he and Sesshomeru showed with the longed white hair and the dog ears. Kikyo and Kaede left the room so hey can have their privacy._

'_Um…' he started "who exactly are you?'_

'_You can't tell by the dog ears?' Inuyasha stared closely at her ears and put on his surprised face._

"_Don't tell me"_

"_You're the first brother in the world that doesn't know his sister' she turned around and went back to sleep. Inuyasha left._

_The next few days Inuyasha spent his days with Takomi and when he was Kikyo, Kaede and Takomi would go spy on them. This time they were on a tree._

'_I still don't get why we should spy on them. They are just two friends that hang around each other. You don't see people spy on us when we hang out.' Takomi explained._

'_You're pathetic' Kaede said "Oh my, they are on a boat ride together!'_

"_So?"_

'_Get lost…'_

'_Let me see' she pushed Kaede out of the way 'they got off'_

'_Huh?'_

'_Inuyasha got up' Kaede looked to see. Inuyasha got up and tried helping Kikyo up, but Kikyo tripped on the oar and fell into Inuyasha's arms. Takomi and Kaede watched closely as they hugged for a long period time._

'_That looks so sweet'_

'_I get it now'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_They fell in love' _

'_Wow you are smart'_

'_Be quiet for a minute' Takomi listened carefully as Kikyo explained to Inuyasha that there was a way for Inuyasha in becoming a human with the power of the sacred jewel. Inuyasha thought it over carefully and finally agreed. _

'_You're brother is going to become human!' Kaede was about to pat Takomi's back then realized she wasn't there any more. _

_Inuyasha found Takomi sitting beside a river._

'_Kaede told me that you heard what Kikyo and I were talking about' he told her._

'_You are going to turn into a human aren't you?' she asked._

'_That's what I decided'_

'_Then I am leaving' he stared at her. 'The only reason I came to you was for protection. If you turn human you can't protect me much can you?'_

'_I understand'_

'_I will leave before dawn tomorrow' they both left in opposite directions. 'Before you leave I need you to promise me something. After I leave never, NEVER tell anyone you ever had a sister.' Inuyasha nodded (End of flashback)_

And…that is it"

"What do you mean that's it? What happened after that?" Shippo asked.

"Well…Inuyasha died and I left."

"Did you tell Kaede to make the same promise?" Sango asked.

"Yes, that's why she didn't tell you either." They stood in silence until Miroku broke it by being perverted again.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled.

Everyone was eating heated fish that night. Takomi was staring out to the stars. Kagome walked over to her.

"Can I ask you something?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Takomi said

"I wanted to ask you earlier but I never thought you wanted to answer"

"What's up?"

"We know were Sesshomeru's genetics are but where are yours?"

"I have wings. In my demon form I look exactly like my mother.

"Oh, well I was just wondering so…"

"Kagome, can I ask you something?

"What's up?

"You're the reincarnation of lady Kikyo right and you had the Shikon jewel but it broke?"

"Yea"

"Um… I have to tell you something but…"

"Takomi, Kagome come eat your fish!" Inuyasha yelled

"Come let's go"

"Don't you need to tell me…" Kagome said

"Come on" Takomi held he hand and pulled her to the fire.


	2. Old friends

"You're leaving already?" Shippo cried

"Shippo, don't worry! I will be back" Takomi explained "I just need to visit someone"

"Who's that?"

"Sesshomeru"

"SESSHOMERU!"

"Well, like Inuyasha, he does not know I am alive"

"Yea, yea enough of the chit chat don't we have a journey to accomplish?" Inuyasha rudely said.

"It seems that Inuyasha doesn't want me to be here so I'll just go" she was about to jump when she spotted Kagome "Oh yah, Kagome I need to tell you something"

"Huh?" she questioned

"Come" she took her hand and they both started to walk along the perimeter of a nearby river.

"Kagome, did you ever hear of the Tomoshibi and Kuroppoi jewels?" Takomi asked.

"Inuyasha told me about them a while back. The light jewel and the dark jewel both have powers like the shikon jewel." Kagome answered.

"I need you to take out your shikon jewel shards and put them on your palm" Kagome did as told. She saw of how little jewel shards she had. Suddenly, Takomi took something of her pocket into her closed hand and it started to glow. It was so bright Kagome couldn't see what it was.

"What is it?"

"Put your jewel shards back" Kagome once again did as told.

"What is that thing?" Takomi opened her hand. It was a small ball that looked exactly like the shikon jewel but yellow.

"This is the Tomoshibi jewel"

"You, posses the Tomoshibi jewel!"

"Yes, but I do not want you to tell Inuyasha and the others"

"Okay, but why not?"

"Inuyasha worries too much" She winked and was about to leave when Kagome stopped her.

"Takomi wait"

"What's wrong?"

"Yesterday, when that demon was about to attack me, it was you who saved me wasn't it?"

"Maybe" She winked again and jumped from tree to tree in search of her older brother Sesshomeru.

"Lord Sesshomeru, where are we going now?" Jaken cried.

"Master Jaken don't disturb lord Sesshomeru" Rin said

"But my feet hurt!" Sesshomeru stopped walking.

"Lord Sesshomeru, what's wrong?" Rin asked.

"Someone is coming" he answered. Takomi popped out of the trees and landed right in front of Jaken.

"Hey" she said

"HELP! LORD SESSHOMERU A DEMON IS ABOUT TO ATTACK ME!" he screamed.

"Hi Sesshomeru"

"So Takomi you are still alive?" he asked

"Very funny" Takomi saw Rin hiding behind Sesshomeru. Takomi went up to her and crouched down to her size. "You must be Rin"

"Yes…," she answered "and who are you?"

"I am Takomi. Lord Sesshomeru's younger sister"

"YOUNGER SISTER?" Both Jaken and Rin yelled. Takomi smiled and told h story she told Inuyasha and the gang.

"Wow I didn't know Lord Sesshomeru had a sister. Now that I do I will play and talk to you as much as I want" Rin said excitingly.

"That's nice" Takomi said with no interest. "Jaken and Rin, can you go over there. I need to talk to Sesshomeru" Rin pulled Jaken and made him start a race with her. Once they were gone Takomi started talking.

"When I visited Inuyasha yesterday, I noticed he had the Tetsusaiga"

"Yes I know" he said

"You must have gotten the Tensaiga"

"I have. Your rod," he pointed to a sphere shaped object tied on to Takomi's pants "It is your mother's rod isn't it?"

"_Our _mother and yes" they stood in a few moments of silence until they heard Rin's scream.

"Rin"

"You stay here, I'll go" She ran to where Rin was.

"Takomi help!" she screamed. Takomi quickly studied the scene. An over grown sheep demon with big red eyes, white fluffy skin and two antlers had Jaken and Rin in his hands.

"This should be easy" She walked in front of it and cracked her knuckles. "Yo ugly, look over here!" The sheep demon stared at her. She jumped and tried to punch him in the head but he hit her with one of his antlers and slammed her into a mountain.

"Don't judge me by the way I look" the sheep demon snickered.

"So, you're stronger then you look? No problem, I will just have to beat you the same way I beat all stubborn demons." She took out the sphere from earlier. She held it with both hands. It started to shine and magically turned into a black staff with a heart at the top and the sphere connecting to it. The staff was tall as Takomi.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with sticks?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with people that can hurt you?" She jump really high and she started to shine. She closed her eyes and her wings appeared! They looked like ordinary wings but they were black.

"So, you are an angel demon?"

"Now you are going to get it! Sphere of light darkness!" She held her staff over her head and a ball of black thunder formed. The staff disappeared and only the ball was in her hands. She threw the ball on the demon and instead of shooting it into pieces it just vanished. The only things standing were Rin and Jaken. Takomi's wings went back into her body.

"Lord Takomi that was amazing!" complimented Rin.

"_Lord_ Takomi?" Takomi asked

"Yes, you are as strong as Lord Sesshomeru; therefore you are also our lord" she smiled "Come master Jaken let us go and collect watermelon to thank Lord Takomi." She took his hand and ran to the watermelon field.

"How is it that your mother could only show her wings in demon form but not any other time?" Sesshomeru came out of the trees and asked.

"50 years of training" she laughed. For the first time ever she saw Sesshomeru smile.

"So Rin, Jaken, Sesshomeru I'll be off" Takomi said

"But you just came yesterday" Rin whined.

"Don't worry fool! She will be back soon, right?"

"Yeah, Yeah" She looked at Sesshomeru and nodded her head. Once again, started jumping from tree to tree to meet an old friend.

"He told me to meet him here… Once again he is late…"

"Takomi, you're talking to yourself again" a boy behind her said. The boy had short black hair, a green robe wearing black on the inside, a peacock feather in his hair and had an axe on his back.

"Shut up Kaito"

"Did you meet your brothers?"

"I have and…"

"And…?"

"Well Sesshomeru is still dark but somehow is more affectionate. Inuyasha doesn't pick up fights like he used to. He as well is more loving, and I think it has something to do with Kagome"

"Kagome?"

"The girl my brother is now in love with." she sighed.

"I thought your brother loved a lady named Kikyo?"

"I told you, Kikyo died the day Inuyasha died, and besides Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation. She was the one who possessed the Shikon jewel and the one who also destroyed it"

"Well, when you were visiting your brothers I did a little bit of research. It happens that that a witch named Urasue brought Kikyo back to life."

"Really" she took him by the shoulders "You're not lying?"

"I'm not" he said as releasing her hands from his shoulders.

"I want to meet her, could you take me?" he nodded. They started to run where Kikyo was told to be.

"There she is" Takomi whispered. Kaito and Takomi saw Kikyo beside a swamp with her soul collectors. "I'm going in"

Takomi started walking towards Kikyo. Kikyo saw her.

"Takomi it has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Why yes sister Kikyo" she sat down beside her.

"It is amazing that you are alive"

"Same to you" they had a small laugh.

"Kaede and you were the best of friends when you were young. I could remember both of your laughs"

"Kaede must be old now is it?"

"Yes she is" Another laugh.

"Does she look like before?"

"Kind of…"

"I'm going to go visit her. She probably thinks I am dead" She smiled and her and Kaito went to the village where she once lived.

"Takomi is that really you?" Kaede requested.

"Kaede I am surprise how you greet an _old_ friend."

"No it's just that I thought you…"

"_Died_? I've heard it before." Kaede spotted Kaito.

"Who is this young man?"

"Oh this?" she pointed to Kaito "This is Kaito. He is a peacock demon. You can tell by the peacock feather stuck on his hair. We met 30 years ago. He's been a great help on my quest."

"_Quest?" _ Takomi smiled and showed Kaede the Tomoshibi jewel.

"My quest, you ask? It is to find the one who has the Kuroppoi jewel. If the Kuroppoi jewel gets into the wrong hands, who knows what will happen. Since I am the keeper of the Tomoshibi jewel it is my duty to bring the Kuroppoi jewel"

"Very interesting"

"Well Kaede I should be on my way"

"Well so long Takomi, and please try to visit me more often. This old lady needs some company once in a while." Kaito and Takomi said their goodbyes and left.

"Any trace of where it is?"

"The jewel?"

"Yea"

"Nope, but I have heard something with the village of cat demons."

"A village of cat demons?"

"Yeah, something about a war 50 years ago and the cats lost. Now they are trying to take revenge by killing the children."

"Let go!" Takomi forwarded.


	3. Attack of the cat demons

"Where are these demons you spoke of?" Takomi whined

"They should be here somewhere…" Kaito said "Why you whining? We're going to get there sometime" he put his hands on his head.

"Yea, yea"

"How was that _Inutrasha_ guy?"

"His name is Inuyasha, you idiot!"

"Well it's not my problem he has a stupid name like that!"

"His name is better than yours!"

"It is not!"

"I mean, what kind of name is _Kaito_? Wow, you're named after a kite! Inuyasha means dog demon, which describes him beautifully! I don't see you flying around with a big string and feathers!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Hold up!" Takomi put her palm in front of him "I sense something coming"

"What is it?"

"Over there!" she pointed to the sky where they saw a cat demon holding a girl around Kagome's age.

"INUYASHA!" the girl yelled.

"That was Kagome's voice!"

"Let's go!" Kaito said. They ran to catch up with the cat demon. Takomi ran as fast as she could but the cat was a far distance from her.

"Come back here!" The cat demon stopped once she knew that she was being followed. "Who are you and why'd you kidnap Kagome?"

"You're the dog demon third child aren't you?"

"What about it?"

"I am Shurran, a cat demon.

"What do you want with Kagome!"

"Well, Inuyasha didn't come when I asked him to, so this is what he deserves, and besides he looks better with his angry face on"

"Give back Kagome or you'll have to face me"

"I have no time for that. Be a good girl and come to our castle and we will have tons of fun" she disappeared.

"Kaito lets go to their castle"

"Right"

Takomi and Kaito ran to the castle. When they got their, they saw a huge wall with Inuyasha and Koga.

"Inuyasha!" she cried. Koga looked at her _Great another mutt_ he thought.

"Takomi! Kagome got captured by the cat demons!"

"I know, I just saw. What are you waiting here for?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe because there is a huge wall with a barrier in front of us!" Koga rudely said.

"Inuyasha, just break it down"

"Right" He took out his Tetsaiga. Inuyasha closed his eyes, concentrated and made his sword red. "Windscar!" he yelled and broke the barrier. Koga was impressed.

"Let's go!" they went in. Koga, knowing how selfish he really is, turns into a tornado and races off fast. _So he's Inuyasha love rival _Takomi thought.

Inuyasha, Kaito and Takomi started running to the castle as Inuyasha gave them a brief introduction of who these cat demons were. Behind them Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara followed. Then they went through a village where they see no one around.

"Wow, what a ghost town"

"Yeah, there is no one in sight" Sango said looking around.

"Don't worry, while Miroku is here no one would feel bad" he bragged.

"We're here for Kagome, nothing else" Suddenly they heard mysterious meowing and saw other cat demons come out. With that also the fire cat Shurran appeared.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Somewhere…"she snickered.

"Well you're going to tell us!" Inuyasha took out his sword. "Windscar!" Inuyasha struck his windscar but she used a counter attack then failed. Shurran jumps away and the other cats run away.

"Inuyasha, we have no time. Kagome is in trouble" Miroku explained Inuyasha stopped.

"Come" Takomi leaded the way. They ran to a type of forest where they found all three cat demons.

"Tell us where Kagome is!" Sango ordered.

"Come with me and I might tell you" explained Karen the flower cat demon. She disappeared with flower circling her. Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo followed her using Miroku's special method.

"Takomi, is it?" Shuuran the thunder demon asked "You're battle is with me!" All three, Kaito, Takomi and Shuuran disappeared.

Takomi was wondering what happened to Inuyasha, if he was battling Shuran or not. She didn't worry though. Inuyasha could take care of himself now.

"Stop" said Shuuran.

"So, you ready to loose?" Takomi asked.

"Shut up! You talk just like that wolf demon!" He saw Kaito "Who is this?"

"None of your business. What'd you do with Koga?"

"He just joined your friend" Takomi knew he was talking about Kagome when he said "friend". She was still worried about her. Kaito sat down beside a tree. Takomi and Shuuran stared at him.

"Hey, I'm not getting involved." He looked at Takomi as they nodded.

"Before we begin, I need to ask, why do you want to kill us?"

"We will take revenge on our father, the great Oyakata. Anyone who tries to stop us will die" Takomi knew that name. She remembered Sesshomeru once telling her about a great war her father had with this demon.

"Well it's not going to happen when we're here" she smiled

"Well, feel the wrath of my thunder!" Lightning bolts came from the sky and shot Takomi. The thunder hit her really hard as she screamed and fell to the ground.

She slowly got back up and took out her sphere. She held it with both hands and started to glow as it turned into a staff.

"Now you're goanna get it!" she held the staff in front of her. "Sphere of light darkness!" The staff turned into a ball of black lighting as it was about to hit Shuuran.

"Idiot, throwing a thunder at a _thunder_ cat?" He pointed his finger out as he demolished the ball. Parts of the ball went flying and one hit Takomi.

"This is how it should be done" he bragged. He did the **exact **same thing as Takomi but instead of black thunder he had yellow (usual thunder). Takomi dodged the blast as watching it destroying a nearby mountain.

"Wow, you're stronger than I thought" she laughed

"You are not as strong as I expected being the mighty dog demon's son"

"I'm not even trying" she turned her staff into a sphere again "You haven't even seen my demon form yet"

_Just as we expected _he thought "Then show me"

"If you wish" She took the sphere in both of her hands and closed her eyes. Dark blue light started to surround her as her black wings appeared. After a moment, the light disappeared and Takomi came out with hair up to her feet, strong knuckles (the ones Inuyasha and Sesshomeru has) and dark blue coloured pupils.

"So this is what you truly look like?"

"Shut up and fight!"

"Attitude…I guess it can't be help" He put both hands in the air. "Feel the wrath of my thunder!" He was about to call forth a strong thunder attack, but Takomi ran, in a blink of an eye, and took her hand and pierced it through his heart.

"Pathetic… I never really needed to use my demon form but I was bored" She took her hand out of his body "God I hate the way blood feels. It makes you want to throw up" she started to shake the blood off.

"You're different Takomi, daughter of the dog demon" He laughed as he slowly closed his eyes. Takomi and Kaito left.

They found Inuyasha and the others.

"What happened?" Takomi asked. She saw Kagome beside Sango.

"Takomi, are you alright?" Kagome questioned.

"Yea, I'm okay, how about you guys?" They all nodded "What happened to Koga?"

"He ran off" Miroku laughed. Takomi looked behind them and saw the cat demon's leader, Oyakata.

"Sesshomeru left as well" Sango explained

"I guess we will have to leave to, right Takomi?" Kaito said.

"Who the hell is this guy!" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, he has been right beside me ever since this whole cat demon thing started" Everyone stared at Kaito.

"Why is everyone looking at me for?" he asked

"Well…we'll just be leaving" Kaito and Takomi turned around and started running as fast as they could as the whole Inuyasha gang was chasing them.


	4. Kaito

Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry my computer got a virus so I couldn't post anything up for a while. Anyways here's the fourth chapter!

"Yo man, get me some food" Takomi complain falling flat on her stomach. Kaito and her were in the middle of nowhere. All they could see were a bunch of trees and a nearby pond. "I'm so hungry"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" Kaito said. He came over with a bunch of fruit which he collected. Quickly Takomi grabbed for one and started to gobble it down.

"FOOD"

"Sheesh, don't kill the food, eat it" he picked up a piece of fruit and started to eat as well, but with proper manners.

"Your so…" she thought for a minute "perfect"

"No, I'm not. You're just stupid."

"Ha-ha very funny. Inuyasha, don't try to sneek up behind me. I know you're there" behind them was Inuyasha and the gang. Inuyasha had attempted to scare Takomi but sadly failed.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kaito explained. "Unlike you Takomi and I are full demons, so we can sense things coming faster than you. He looked up to see Inuyasha's staring very strangely at him.

"See what I mean! You're so perfect" Takomi said pointing her finger at Kaito.

"Why, I thank you for the compliment." He finished eating. Inuyasha was still staring at him.

"Okay, who the hell is this guy?" he asked, also pointing fingers at Kaito.

"Yes, that I too would like to know that" said Miroku sitting beside Kaito.

"Umm… like what do you mean who am I?" asked Kaito "My name is Kaito. If you haven't realized that by know then you're just plain stupid" He slightly tilted his head and stared at them as if he was staring into space.

"Anyways what brings you here?" Takomi inquired.

"We were just wandering around when Kagome sensed something weird." Sango clarified. "We followed it and ended up bumping into you" _She must have sensed the tomoshibi jewel! _Takomi thought. She smiled to herself.

The boys were still staring at one another. Inuyasha and Mikoru were staring at Kaito, and Kaito was staring at Inuyasha and Miroku. It gave the girls a bad feeling. They felt as though their atmosphere were going to fall apart.

"SIT" Kagome randomly said as Inuysha fell to the floor.

"What you do that for?" he asked stubbornly when he got back up.

"Because, you three are scaring us"

"That's not our fault! He's not telling us who he is!" Miroku whined. Sango pulled his ear.

"That's no reason for you three to make us feel uncomfortable." Takomi stared at the girls. She was amazed of their power over men. She stared at Kaito.

"Yeah…umm…Kaito don't do that" She pathetically said. Everyone laughed.

"Well, she's getting there. To the point where women must take care of their men" Sango said. Suddenly Kaito laughed really hard.

"She…that…that…man, takes care of me? Ha! In your dreams" he was on his back laughing like a buffoon.

"Shut up, Kaito" Takomi pinched his stomach.

"Okay, Takomi so where did you find Kaito" Kagome asked.

"Well that's a long story" Kaito said. Inuyasha and Miroku fell to the ground.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Kagome asked. She looked back to see Inuyasha and Miroku in a corner talking to themselves.

"How many times did we ask Inuyasha?" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.

"I lost count" Inuyasha whispered back.

"Those two are hopeless" Sango sighed and looked back at Kaito "Anyways, continue with your story"

"Fine Takomi you tell them, while I go to sleep" Kaito said as he slept on the ground putting his hat on his face.

"Well, Kaito and I met 30 years ago" Takomi started (Start of flashback)

_Shows Takomi, looks the same as she does now but has shorter hair and more younger, walking through a rich village, filled with people that are very selfish and greedy. She suddenly fells thirsty and goes to a villager for help._

"_Excuse me…," said Takomi "You don't happen to know, where I can get some water around here, do you?" _

"_Please do not talk to me wanderer" the villager said coldly "I only talk to people that need assistance. Good-bye" she just walked by, hitting Takomi's shoulder with her own. Takomi watched as she walked away._

"_What's her problem?" Takomi just shook her head and walked away. Just then, she sensed something. She turned towards the nearby forest. She thought it was nothing and started to wander around the village. She was amazed at all the beautiful peacocks there were. There were so many different colours. She was so amazed that she wasn't looking where she was going._

"_Ouch!" Takomi cried before she realized that she bumped into something. When she turned around she saw that she had accidentally bumped into a tent like thing, being held by four guards. (You know those things that look like a tent that four people hold the emperor or someone important with when it is too hot outside)._

"_Hey you, watch it!" One of the guards yelled "You might disturb the emperor!"_

"_Oops, sorry" she didn't really look like she cared "I didn't mean to do it. It was just an mistake"_

"_Fine, just make yourself useful and go away" the other guards said._

"_Okay, whatever"_

"_Carl, what's all the commotion out there?" asked a voice from inside the tent. A hand from the inside came out and pulled the curtains. The person inside showed himself. It was a young man, around the same age as Takomi. Takomi could only make out a little in what he was wearing. His top was a peacock blue. His face was pale and had long hair with a peacock feather in it._

"_Nothing your majesty" yelled the guard. The majesty stared at Takomi._

"_Who is this girl?" the majesty asked the guards._

"_Why do you care?" she asked impolitely._

"_How brave of you to speak so rudely to me"_

"_I don't give respect to people that can't even walk on their own two legs" Takomi pointed to the tent._

"_Guards, capture her!" he lightly said. The guards put his tent down a pulled out their swords. _

"_Oh gosh!" she said sarcastically "You guys are gonna kill me with a bunch of sticks. How frightening!" _

_The first guard ran at her holding his sword back and yelling._

"_How pathetic" Takomi slapped the guy, so that he crashed into a nearby wall. "I didn't even try for that one" She ran for the next guy. She ran so fast that the guy couldn't see her until she kicked him in the crutch. The guy screamed and fell on his back holding the injured place. The last two guys teamed up by holding hands really tight and doing some fancy kung-fuish-tai-kwon-karate moves, trying to scare off Takomi. She wasn't at all impressed. She slowly walked beside them and punched them real hard on their heads. Takomi laughed as they fell to the floor. All four men wear defeated in less than 5 minutes. The emperor stepped out of his tent clapping his hands. Takomi finally saw that he was wearing a peacock blue shirt which was so long that it went to his feet and a dark blue robe with a peacock design on it._

"_It seems my men are no match for you, demon" the emperor smirked at Takomi._

"_So you could tell" Takomi smiled back "Well, I was wondering. How is it, that a demon like you can be an emperor?" Takomi realized the moment she saw him. He was a peacock demon._

"_It took you THAT long to realize? You're an insult to demons all over"_

"_Instead of trying to insult me, why don't you try to answer my question? Or do you want me to ask you again? How is it, that a demon like you can be an emperor? You're supposed to protect the humans not kill them."_

"_That is none of your business" He took off his robe. Takomi was amazed to see that he had a peacock tail attached to him._

"_What's that supposed to be? Your new dress?" she had a small laugh._

"_Be quiet" he took of a piece of his tail and threw it at Takomi._

"_Oh my god!" she said sarcastically "You threw a feather on me!" Takomi laughed as she tried to take the feather off of her. It didn't come off. She tried to pull harder. It still didn't come off. She turned to see his enormous grin._

"_What a loser. Who in the world looses to a feather?" his smiled frightened Takomi. It was huge_

"_What the hell did you do? What is this?" she kept trying to pull off the feather but it was no use._

"_Well, it was good knowing you" he snapped his fingers. The feather turned green and exploded right in front of Takomi. The explosion was so huge that there was a green light all over the village._

_Takomi felt a drip of water falling on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see her in a cell._

"_This will be easy to break out of" she said as she started to crack her knuckles (May I remind you that Takomi doesn't have her rod at this time). She tried to punch out of the bars but recognized that there was a barrier protecting it._

"_Don't even try to get out of our majesty's barrier" a girl advised Takomi. It was a normal human girl with a red half top and black shorts with her black hair tied into two red ponytails._

"_Where am I?" Takomi was at least trying to be friends with her._

"_You're in our hiding hall" she replied_

"_What's that?"_

"_Well, our majesty doesn't like to kill innocent travellers that come to our village and create violence. He understands that some people needs to do stuff like steal to live in life. He makes them stay in here for a while and when he thinks the villagers are distracted he lets the travellers go"_

"_This 'majesty' you speak of, do you mean that peacock demon?" The girl nodded._

"_Yeah, that's him. The guy that beat you in battle today" The girl kept staring into Takomi's eyes. "Well, that's a first"_

"_What's a first?"_

"_You're the first demon villager that he hasn't killed. I mean, usually when demons come to this village it's probably because they hate us since we have so much money. Plus, you look like you're no innocent and did anyone ever tell you to control your attitude? You're a demon rite? Why would he let you live?"_

"_Probably, because he knows I'd kick his ass" Takomi laughed at her own joke and lied down on her back. Just then she remembered something "Hey, you know his little feathers that he carries around and throws at people. Well he threw one at me and before I passed out I remember that the village was also struck by the explosion. If this guy was the' protector'" The girl gasped._

"_You mean he used his feathers on you, and you're still alive?" The girl backed off a little_

"_Yeah, what's the big deal?"_

"_That attack…it's supposed to destroy and demolish the object that it is attached to. The light blinds the person so hard that their eyes balls even disintegrate. No wonder he put you in the hiding cell"_

"_Yeah, because he knows that I'm going to kick his ass. What part of that didn't you understand?" Takomi laughed even harder._

"_Tell me, what kind of demon are you?"_

"_None of your business. Hey, do you have any food around here?" Takomi started to look around._

"_Oh yeah, he sent me down to get you some food" She showed Takomi a silver plate with a dead chicken on it._

"_What the hell is that?" Takomi said pointing at the chicken._

"_It's chicken of course"_

"_Gross I'm not going to eat that!" Takomi complained._

"_What do you mean you're not going to eat that?"_

"_You killed an innocent chicken for my happiness? Are you stupid?"_

"_Well, all demons eat raw meat"_

"_Not me"_

"_How come?"_

"_My mom told me that it isn't good for us"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Angel demons can't eat meat. It's against our belief in god" Takomi was now sitting on her bum holding her knees._

"_Oh, so you're an angel demon" she sounded surprised._

"_Shit, you found out" Takomi caught her fist with her opposite hand. They both stared at each other for a few seconds and started to laugh._

"_You're alright"_

"_You're as well." Takomi stopped laughing and turned to her normal face "So, I'm just wondering. What's the relationship between the majesty and you? You seem to know him a lot"_

"_Well, we are just childhood friends" She said it as if it was a precious memory "My father was his father's right hand service when I was growing up. The villagers were amazed on how a human and a demon can work together so well. But when we were young our fathers died through a demon and the majesty's mother committed suicide in because she can no longer live without her husband. After that, all the villagers in this village became greedy and only started to think about themselves. To stop all this stupidness, I replaced my father and is the majesty's new right hand"_

"_Wow, your majesty has been through a lot. You've too"_

"_Well, I thank you for your pity. Majesty's father was the only demon around but no one cared until he died. He was very powerful and everyone would've wanted his powers. All this time they have treated demons equally. Now they all fear the majesty now that his father had died. They don't respect him."_

"_So you and your majesty are still friends, right?"_

"_Yes, of course. The only difference is that we don't talk as much. He usually travels and I usually have my chores" _

"_Well the fact that you guys are still friends is good to know. Anyways, change of topic do you know when I'll be out of this thing?"_

"_Well, not anytime soon. There has been a number of demon report and we think that it is close by. It has been killing innocent villagers. Thanks to that if you walk out of here the villagers would most likely suspect that you're the demon"_

"_Oh great, I'm stuck here just because I wanted a drink of water" Takomi fell on the floor and acted as if she was sleeping. The girl did the same thing, but was only 1cm away from the barrier._

"_Well, our majesty was going to put an end to this demon problem today but **somebody **interrupted his duty." She stared at Takomi. Takomi stared at the ceiling._

"_Okay, okay I won't complain anymore, happy?" Takomi rolled on to her stomach._

"_You got a name?" the girl asked._

"_Yeah" Takomi rolled back onto her back "It's Takomi, what's yours?"_

"_Mine is Tabby"_

"_What the heck's a Tabby?"_

"_I don't know, what the heck's a Takomi?" _

"_Bah, this is going nowhere. Tell you what be a good girl and let me out"_

"_I can't if I did…" they heard a scream._

"_What was that?" Takomi asked_

"_I'm going to check it out" She ran up the stairs leaving Takomi alone._

"_Great, now I'm alone in an ugly old dungeon" She stuck out her legs. Then she noticed that her legs were outside the barrier. The barrier was released! Takomi never even thought how but just raced off upstairs._

_When she got upstairs, she found herself in a palace. It must have been the emperor's palace, just as Tabby had said. She scanned around and saw nobody in sight. Only that, the entire wall has been destroyed. It wasn't a pretty site to see in the early morning. Takomi searched around the palace a little more and decided to search outside. _

_Takomi has been running around for hours and finally got a sense from high in the mountains. Then she suddenly stopped for she saw a line of dead humans on the ground._

"_What is this?" She asked herself out loud. She poked each person to see if they were alive or not. She followed the trail and quickly hid behind a tree. In the distant she could see the majesty and another demon twice the majesty's size. The demon was a peacock demon! How could 2 peacock demons fight each other? Who was this demon? She snooped on them talking._

"_How could you do this? Tabby and I had so much faith in you!" the majesty said_

"_That's why it was so easy to manipulate you two" The demon laughed_

"_Father, how could you? I thought you loved our first majesty!" Tabby yelled. **Father? Did she say father? How could a demon be Tabby's father? **Takomi thought._

"_You two are so pathetic. I killed his majesty and took control of all of his power. Now the blood and strength that is running through me is all demon" He gave another evil laugh. Hot tears were streaming down Tabby's eyes._

"_Okay, I think I've heard enough" Takomi jumped on top of a rock._

"_Takomi?!" cried Tabby._

"_Yes, yes the on and only" Takomi smiled. The emperor didn't look as surprised as the rest._

"_Who the hell are you, their little companion?" Tabby's father asked._

"_Well not the guy with the long tail but Tabby, sure" Takomi winked at Tabby._

"_Enough of the chit-chat" the emperor yelled "This battle is between you and me. It is revenge for killing my father."_

"_This will be easy" the demon bragged. _

_The emperor took a piece of his tail off again and it magically turned into a bow and arrow._

"_Prepare to die" he threatened. He shot one arrow at the demon. He moved left and dodged._

"_Is that it?" the demon laughed "I thought you would be at least a little more similar to your father."_

"_Oh yeah, look behind you" The demon turned around the arrows were coming back. The demon dodged them again, but they just kept coming back._

"_What are these?" asked the demon._

"_The arrows of a peacock will never let their pray go unless they hit it" he grinned._

"_Why, you son of a…" he then stopped where he was and gave a little snicker._

"_What's so funny?" Takomi asked._

_Suddenly, instead of dodging the arrows he was running away from it in circles. He was going 1 km per minute! Unexpectedly he ran in one direction. Takomi quickly saw where he was heading._

"_Tabby, run away, he's coming towards you!" Takomi yelled as she ran on the way to Tabby. The emperor did the same. It was too late._

_The demon grabbed Tabby and placed her in front of him. The arrow pierced through her skin as though it was going through slow motion. Her scream was also slow. Blood went splattered all over her face. Takomi and the emperor watched as her scream went down and her eyes closed._

"_TABBY!!!" Both the emperor and Takomi screamed at the top of their necks. Takomi was full with anger._

"_Light wave of darkness!" she yelled. A black thunder bolt shot the demon and destroyed the ground with it. The emperor was with Tabby while Takomi was punching the demon, even though he was already dead._

"_Tabby, don't leave me. We've never been separated since childhood." He said softly._

"_Majesty," Tabby said but got interrupted. _

"_Kaito, please call me that" _

"_Kaito…please take care of Takomi. Even though she seems like a bad girl, you can see through her eyes, she has no one." The majesty stared at Takomi punching the dead demon. _

"_I will…I promise, just don't leave!"_

"_That's one order, I cannot obey."_

"_Tabby!" Takomi cried as she sat beside the majesty. "See, I killed a living thing just for you. I'm not allowed remember?" _

"_Sorry Takomi I won't be there to yell at you but…" she had a pain in her stomach._

"_Tabby!" the two cried_

"_Well, goodbye Takomi. Goodbye Kaito. I love both of you, now, and forever" She held both of their hands tightly and it let loose. (End of flashback)_

"And ever since then, Kaito and I have been traveling together." She looked at everyone's face. Kagome, Sango and Shippo were crying as Miroku and Inuyasha closed their eyes to hold in their tears.

"That was a sad story" Shippo cried. Everyone stared at Kaito who was fast asleep and snoring really loudly.

"Are you sure it is true?" Inuyasha asked staring at Kaito.

"It was" she said (Takomi remember something that happened right after Tabby died but is not saying outloud)

"_My name is Takomi. I am a angel/dog demon. What's your name?" Takomi asked wipping away her tears._

"_My name…" he paused and tried again "My name is Kaito. I'm a peacock demon" he shook hands with her. They wouldn't let go off their hands, for they embraced and started to cry. (End of flashback)_

"That was the first time I saw Kaito cry" Takomi whispered.

"You say something Takomi?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing" She smiled at herself.


End file.
